Gnomes
Gnomes are reclusive race that are found on the Island of Tygg, they don't often find themselves off the island, but when they do they are usually trying to learn new technology or gain materials that aren't found on their island. Physical Description: Gnomes are one of the smallest of the common races, generally standing just over 3 feet in height. Despite their small frames, however, gnomes are extremely resilient, and not as weak as many of their foes assume. Though their diminutive stature reduces their ability to move quickly, gnomes often train to take advantage of their size, especially when fighting foes much larger than themselves. The coloration of gnomes varies so wildly that many outsiders assume gnomes commonly use dyes and illusions to change their skin and hair tones. While gnomes are certainly not above cosmetic enhancement (and may wish to change their appearance just to see how outlandish they can look), their natural hues truly range over a rainbow of coloration. Their hair tends toward vibrant colors such as the fiery orange of autumn leaves, the verdant green of forests at springtime, or the deep reds and purples of wildflowers in bloom. Similarly, their flesh tones range from earthy browns to floral pinks, and gnomes with black, pastel blue, or even green skin are not unknown. Gnomes' coloration has little regard for heredity, with the color of a gnome's parents and other kin having no apparent bearing on the gnome's appearance. Gnomes possess highly mutable facial characteristics, and their proportions often don't match the norm of other humanoid races. Many have overly large mouths and eyes, an effect which can be both disturbing and stunning, depending on the individual. Others may have extremely small features spread over an otherwise blank expanse of face, or may mix shockingly large eyes with a tiny, pursed mouth and a pert button of a nose. Gnomes rarely take pride in or show embarrassment about their features, but members of other races often fixate on a gnome's most prominent feature and attempt to use it as the focus of insults or endearments. Society: Unlike most races, gnomes do not generally organize themselves within classic societal structures. Gnome cities are unusual and gnome kingdoms almost unknown. After the sundering gnomes claimed the island of Tygg as their own, and societal pressure caused all non-gnomes to move away from the area, left to their own devices, gnomes tend to avoid all non-gnome communities due to their desire to progress their technology instead of falling into the petty social conflicts that other races face. Individual gnomes tend to be always on the move. They rarely form enduring relationships among themselves or with members of other races, instead pursuing crafts, professions, or collections with a passion that borders on zealotry. If a gnome does settle in an area or stay with a group for a longer period, it is almost always the result of some benefit that area gives to a vocation or obsession to which the gnome had dedicated himself, this is the only reason a gnome would be found outside of the Island of Zygg. Despite their extremely varied backgrounds and lack of a unifying homeland, gnomes do possess some common cultural traits. Male gnomes have a strange fondness for unusual hats and headgear, often wearing the most expensive and ostentatious head-covering they can afford (and that their chosen careers will allow them to wear without causing problems). Females rarely cover their heads, but proudly wear elaborate and eccentric hairstyles that often include intricate jeweled combs and headpieces. Relations: Gnomes have difficulty interacting with the other races, on both emotional and physical levels due to the prejudice that the faced after their creation. In many ways the very fact other races see gnomes as odd is itself the thing gnomes find most odd about other races, and this leads to a strong lack of common ground upon which understanding and relationships can be built. When two gnomes encounter one another, they generally assume some mutually beneficial arrangement can be reached, no matter how different their beliefs and traditions may be. Even if this turns out not to be the case, the gnomes continue to look for commonalities in their dealings with each other. The inability or unwillingness of members of other races to make the same effort when dealing with gnomes is both frustrating and confusing to most gnomes. In many ways, it is gnomes' strong connection to a wide range of apparently unconnected ideas that makes it difficult for other races to build relationships with them. Gnome humor, for example, is often focused on physical pranks, nonsensical rhyming nicknames, and efforts to convince others of outrageous lies that strain all credibility. Gnomes find such efforts hysterically funny, but their pranks often come across as malicious or senseless to other races, while gnomes in turn tend to think of the taller races as dull and lumbering giants. Gnomes get along reasonably well with halflings and humans, who at least have some traditions of bizarre, gnome-like humor. Gnomes generally feel dwarves and half-orcs need to lighten up, and attempt to bring levity into their lives with tricks, jokes, and outrageous tales the more dour races simply cannot see the sense of. Gnomes respect elves, but often grow frustrated with the slow pace at which members of the long-lived race make decisions. To gnomes, action is always better than inaction, and many gnomes carry several highly involved projects with them at all times to keep themselves entertained during rest periods. Alignment and Religion: Although gnomes are impulsive tricksters, with sometimes inscrutable motives and equally confusing methods, their hearts are generally in the right place. What may seem a malicious act to a non-gnome is more likely an effort to introduce new acquaintances to new experiences, however unpleasant the experiences may be. Gnomes are prone to powerful fits of emotion, and find themselves most at peace within the natural world. They are usually neutral good, and prefer to worship deities who value individuality and nature. Adventurers: Gnomes' propensity for wanderlust, deep curiosity, and desire to master odd or esoteric skills and languages make them natural adventurers. They often become wanderers to experience new aspects of life, for nothing is as novel as the uncounted dangers facing adventurers. Many gnomes see adventuring as the only worthwhile purpose in life, and seek out adventures for no other motive than to experience them. Other gnomes desire to find some lost lore or material that has ties to their chosen vocation and believe only dragon hoards and ancient ruins can contain the lore they need, which can result in gnomes who think of themselves as bakers or weavers being just as accomplished adventurers as those who declare themselves to be mages or scouts. Gnomes are physically weak compared to many races, and see this as a simple fact of life to be planned for accordingly. Most adventuring gnomes make up for their weakness with a proclivity for sorcery or bardic music, while others turn to alchemy or exotic weapons to grant them an edge in conflicts. Standard Racial Traits: • Ability Score Racial Traits: Gnomes are physically weak but surprisingly hardy, and their attitude makes them naturally agreeable. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Strength. • Type: Gnomes are Humanoid creatures with the gnome subtype. • Size: Gnomes are Small creatures and thus gain a +1size bonus to their AC, a +1size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. • Base Speed: (Slow Speed) Gnomes have a base speed of 20 feet. • Languages: Gnomes begin play speaking Common, Gnome, and Sylvan. Gnomes with highIntelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, and Orc. See theLinguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits • Defensive Training: Gnomes gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giantsubtype. • Illusion Resistance: Gnomes gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells and effects. Feat and Skill Racial Traits • Keen Senses: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perceptionchecks. • Obsessive: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft orProfession skill of their choice. Magical Racial Traits • Gnome Magic: Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with Charismascores of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound,prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster levelfor these effects is equal to the gnome's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the gnome'sCharisma modifier. Offense Racial Traits • Hatred: Gnomes receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls againsthumanoid creatures of thereptilian and goblinoidsubtypes because of their special training against these hated foes. • Weapon Familiarity: Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon. Senses Racial Traits • Low-Light Vision: Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Category:Races